Si lo hubieras hecho
by Queralt
Summary: Un SASUSAKU más para el mundo XD, Bueno trata de una Sakura en un futuro y bueno lo de siempre, dadle una oportunidad y leedlo!¿Porque Ino se abrá transformado en Sasuke? ¿Quien dice estúpida? Todas las respuestas y mucho más in the next chapter! XD
1. El principio

Disclaimer¡Los personajes no me pertenecen, por si no lo sabíais!

La lectura es fácil¡creo que no hace falta dar explicaciones!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Si lo hubieras hecho... **

**1 El principio**

_¿Cómo te sentirías, si después de tanto tiempo de estar enamorada de una persona, esta pasase de ti? Esta es una pregunta que lleva mucho tiempo rondándome._

_Y se la respuesta, supongo que te sentirías realmente mal, un desecho como mujer, una basura como persona, como me sentía yo al principio, como yo no me siento ahora._

_Pero ahora he comprendido._

_Es algo muy duro, difícil de superar, pero ahora yo no puedo hacer nada, porque él ya no está, porque él ya se ha ido, y me cansé de esperar y seguir preocupada por él, porque la opresión que invadía mi corazón, tenía que desaparecer._

_Porque ahora he comprendido... porque encontré las respuestas adecuadas._

_Creí que el tiempo se había detenido aquel día, el día que se fue, que todo había quedado estático, pero, no se paró el tiempo, sino mi corazón y, el tiempo pasó, ignorando mis sentimientos, ignorando mi corazón, el tiempo pasó y cambió la manera que yo tenia de ver las cosas y decidí olvidarle, a él y a los recuerdos que a él iban ligados._

_Porque me dolía..._

_Después de esa ardua decisión, ya empecé a sentirme bien, ya no le necesitaba, ya podía seguir por mi sola, ya no necesitaba que me diera su mano para avanzar, porque había otra gente que me podía ayudar, ya no quería saber de él a todas horas, ya no. Ya no era mi mayor preocupación, ya no._

_Y aunque le seguía queriendo, yo me sentía mejor y podía seguir adelante, sin su mano. Ya era hora de seguir adelante, por mí, por mi corazón, ya era hora de darle cuerda y así otra vez sentirlo latir, luchando por existir._

_Ya hacia dos años de su marcha, y ahora, me tocaba vivir a mí._

Sakura se encontraba sobre su cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando al techo, de vez en cuando un destello alumbraba toda su habitación seguido de un golpe, y ella ahogaba un grito, pasaron las horas, la tormenta no la dejaba dormir entre eso y sus largas cavilaciones…

No había quien descansase.

Lentamente se levantó, no había podido dormir, pero ya estaba saliendo el sol, y de un revuelo alguien se plantó en su habitación.

-Sakura¿dónde te habías metido? te estaba buscando – aclaró Ino con preocupación.

Ino hace un año cambio su manera de ser por un motivo oculto, el cual Sakura no conocía, por supuesto.

-Ino, y-yo estaba, bueno ya sabes, pensando y bueno he perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Sakura, tengo noticias...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disculpadme que sea tan breve pero esta es la pequeña introducción, pequeña pequeña, lo se, no lo toméis en cuenta, lo siento y espero que os haya gustado, no os pido reviews, pido vuestras opiniones, para seguir mejorando como escritora, y así saber si queréis que continúe.

Q.


	2. La noticia

Lo primero que quiero decir es que parece que no ha gustado mucho, me he desanimado, pero bueno colgaré este capitulo, y según como lo reciban los lectores seguiré o no, también aviso que el miércoles marcho de vacaciones y no podré colgar un capitulo hasta mitad de agosto.

Bueno espero que os guste.

Disclaimer¡Los personajes no me pertenecen, por si no lo sabíais!

Aclaraciones:

Las frases o palabras en _cursiva _son los pensamientos de Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Si lo hubieras hecho... **

**2 La noticia**

Por la cara que puso Ino, Sakura supo que no eran buenas las noticias.

Sakura, hay rumores, creen saber donde está Sasuke – dijo alegre.

Sakura ya se lo veía venir, esas noticias no eran buenas, para ella no.

_Sasuke nunca será buena noticia, Ino._

Ah... bueno Ino – intentó decir Sakura sin quebrarse – Ino –retomó el habla – no quiero saber nada de él. Para mí esta muerto, no quiero saber nada más de él, Ino – sentenció.

_Esta muerto._

Ino se giró, Sakura vio el rostro de su amiga fugazmente, y su expresión era una mezcla de tristeza con una cucharada de enfado, una expresión que te deja un sabor amargo.

Sakura lo sentía por ella, pero ahora era su turno de vivir, Sakura sabía que Ino aún estaba ensimismada con Sasuke, como en un sueño, y Sakura lo sentía, porque Ino se estaba perdiendo lo más valioso.

_Shikamaru... _

¿De verdad Sakura¿De verdad piensas eso? – preguntó Ino con la voz quebrada.

Sí – contestó Sakura decididamente, ya estaba harta, ahora le tocaba vivir a ella, no quería sufrir más, desde que él se fue ya no había equipo siete, Sakura vivía en un sin vivir y ella, quería vivir.

_Me fui del equipo para olvidar..._

La habitación se quedó en silencio. A Sakura le pareció extraño, la lluvia había parado, pero Sakura no oía más que su respiración, faltaba algo...

Alzó la cabeza, Ino se había ido, sin decir adiós, en silencio. Lo último que recordaba era la cara de tristeza que había puesto su amiga.

_Ino... Lo siento._

Sakura se tumbó en la cama, la cara de Ino le preocupaba¿Por qué estaba tan triste¿No tendría que estar alegre? Ahora Ino tenía una rival menos para cuando volviera Sasuke.

_Sasuke..._

Si es que volvía.

_No vuelvas, Sasuke..._

-Adiós¡adiós! – gritó Sakura con toda su alma.

En un lugar no muy lejano, de donde Sakura se encontraba:

Estúpida ...

Sakura vivía en una casa, bueno aquello no era una casa, era un piso en el campus. Allí vivía mucha gente, ninjas de todos los rangos, que aspiraban algo mejor que anbu, que buscaban otra carrera ninja.

Su piso tenía tres estancias, el lavabo y un baño, el dormitorio y el salón-comedor-cocina.

Ahora Sakura se encuentra en el salón, sentada en una butaca de terciopelo burdeos.

Pensaba¿pero en quién pensaba?

_Naruto..._

Por raro que pareciese Sakura pensaba en Naruto, Naruto no vivía en el campus, ni siquiera en la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, unos meses más tarde, él, Naruto, también marchó, para entrenar y aún, casi un año después no había vuelto...

_Como Sasuke..._

¡Otra vez! Como le odio – dijo en voz alta.

Sakura se levantó, se dirigía hacía la ducha, la verdad en esta época del año apetecía una ducha fresquita, hacía mucho calor.

Cuando Sakura regresó al salón habían pasado horas, y ya eran las cinco, y aún no había comido, pero eso no parecía preocuparle.

Se asomó al balcón.

Hacía un dia bonito, un día para pasar con el novio...

_Si tienes uno claro..._

Sakura se asomó a la habitación de Ino, era la contigua a la suya, y las habitaciones se comunicaban por el balcón.

Ino estaba practicando, un henge, se iba transformando, en Sakura, en Shikamaru, en todos... en Sasuke.

_Sasuke ¡no!_

Ino ¿Qué haces? – gritó Sakura.

Ante tal acto Ino se asustó y casi se cae al suelo.

Sa-sakura –dijo a duras penas.

Sakura se quedó helada, Ino le había hablado, bueno no parece tan extraño ¿no?, Ino le había hablado, pero esa voz no era de Ino sino de...

_Sasuke..._

Ino, por favor deja de imitarle – suplico Sakura – me duele, no lo hagas, no quiero ver su fantasma, esta muerto – esto último lo susurró.

Sakura estaba aterrorizada, ver a Sasuke allí de pie, hablándole, sabiendo que es Ino, intentando creerse que esta muerto, intentando olvidarle, hizo que Sakura cayera rendida, de rodillas, al suelo.

Está muerto – repitió en un murmullo.

Ino se quedo estática, mirando a Sakura que estaba en el suelo sin transformarse, siendo Sasuke.

Ino por favor, transfórmate ¡ya! –gritó.

Sa-sakura, yo, yo ¡no puedo! – dijo una vez más con la voz profunda de Sasuke.

¿Co-cómo que no puedes¡Si que puedes! – dijo Sakura mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, le dolía el corazón - ¡Idiota, Ino, eres idiota! – gritó.

Sakura se levanto como pudo del suelo, y se encerró en su habitación. Cogió las cortinas y las cerró.

Sakura escuchaba a Sasuke gritar, pero como se equivocaba porque no era Sasuke sino Ino.

Mierda – masculló entre dientes, Sakura se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo.

Sakura, sal, por favor – dijo Ino -¡Sakura!

_No quiero salir, no ahora no, no quiero verle, Sasuke¡muérete!_

Ino vete, no quiero verte – replicó Sakura.

Sakura, lo siento ¡sal! – contestó la rubia.

Ya hacía rato que afuera no se oían ruidos y Sakura se alegró, Ino se había ido, Sakura se cuestionaba cuantas veces se habría transformado Ino en Sasuke, en por qué lo hacía.

Sakura estaba harta de todo esto, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se habían marchado y la habían abandonado, Sakura rompió a llorar, no podía aguantarlo más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dejadme reviews con las impresiones que habéis recibido con este capitulo, quiero saber si os gusta o no, y si me dejáis reviews también me haréis feliz, que hacen ¡ilusión!!!!!!!

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y nos veremos pronto.

PD: este es más largo ¿eh?

Q.


	3. El hombre de la cicatriz

Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer¡Los personajes no me pertenecen, por si no lo sabíais!

Aclaraciones:

Las frases o palabras en _cursiva _son los pensamientos de Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Si lo hubieras hecho... **

**3 El hombre de la cicatriz**

La silueta de dos ninjas se recortaba contra luz, sobre la rama de un árbol, hablando...

-El plan se me esta escapando de las manos, Naruto – masculló la figura de la izquierda.

-Si, si, tienes razón, pero dime Sasuke¿Cuándo acabará esto? - preguntó Naruto que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Eres un pesado, de verdad – contestó Sasuke con una mueca de desagrado.

Las palabras, habían sido sustituidas por miradas, y por la mirada que le dirigió Naruto, Sasuke, supo que no había contestado a la desesperada pregunta del rubio.

-Espera unos segundos más, por favor – murmuró pronunciando las dos últimas palabras en un tono casi inaudible.

-Bueno..., pero DATE PRISA que yo tengo ganas de ir a mi ca-casa y ¡visitar el ichiraku! Es que hace mucho tiempo que no me paso¿sabes?

Sasuke parecía pensar profundamente su siguiente movimiento, mientras un impaciente Naruto fijabas sus orbes azules, en él, intentando descifrar ese ceño fruncido y esa mirada perdida de su amigo.

Tras un silencio ensordecedor, Sasuke pronunció una palabra.

-Vamos – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Naruto no le contestó, se limitó a seguirle, y los dos bajaron de aquella rama y posaron sus pies en el caliente suelo.

El sol ya se había puesto y los dos, andaban, cada uno hacia su hogar, cada uno a cumplir lo que su fuero interno, les exigía.

Uno quería ramen y el otro, amor.

-¿Sakura, estás? – preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Ahí estaba, Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, la última persona que Haruno Sakura se esperaba al otro lado de su puerta.

Y ¿por qué no se lo esperaba?, porque hacia más de dos años que no sabia nada de él.

-Sakura, soy yo, Kakashi – aclaró – va Sakura, ábreme, tengo algo para ti.

_Algo para ¿mí?_

- No lo quiero, no me interesa, sea lo que sea¡vete maldito!- pronunció vociferando las últimas palabras- ¿Quién te crees que eres? A claro, como ni tu alumno preferido, ni tu segundo alumno preferido están en la villa y te aburres, vienes a verme a ¡mí! – le reprochó, recalcando la última palabra- el cero a la izquierda del maldito equipo siete. ¡Vete¡Desaparece! – dijo con la voz desgarrada a causa del dolor.

Sakura estaba fuera de sí, su respiración comenzaba a alterarse, casi llegando a hiperventilar, y eso fue algo que no paso desapercibido por el ninja copia, a este, le habían dolido las palabras de Sakura, vale que a Sakura, Kakashi, no le había prestado durante los entrenamientos la misma atención que a Sasuke o Naruto, pero no había sido por favoritismos, sino, por que él no estaba preparado para tratar con ella, por que un hombre como él nunca había sabido tratar a una persona del sexo contrario, dando igual la edad de esa persona, por que era una catástrofe con las mujeres. Y no iba a negarlo, pero el tenía un preferido.

- Sakura- dijo en tono severo – no te comportes como una cría y ábreme la puerta.

-Ábrela tú, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que abrirte la puerta.

Esta discusión, a través de la puerta, solo había conseguido que Sakura se encerrara más en si misma.

- Bueno, pues si no quieres abrirme la puerta, te lo paso por debajo de la puerta, es una carta.

Kakashi se fue, no esperaba una respuesta de Sakura, y Sakura lo agradeció, Sakura no quería tratarle así, pero, estaba cansada, y ahora mismo se le plantaba otra cuestión, una carta¿de quien?

_De Naruto._

Lo sabía por que, en letra clara y grande ponía el nombre del que iba a ser el sexto hokage...

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sakura, no quería leer la carta, no le interesaba nada de lo que hubiera escrito en ese papel. Lo único que sabía Sakura ahora era que aún estaba vivo y una pregunta le rondaba la cabeza...

_¿Qué querrá de mí?_

-¿Por qué no la abre?- se preguntaba Naruto – con lo que me ha costado escribirla – afirmó Naruto mirando a Sakura desde la rama de un árbol cercano a su habitación.

-La leerá – contestó Sasuke, muy seguro de sí mismo – la leerá.

Los dos se encontraban en aquel árbol, hacía poco que se habían encontrado, después de cenar, y habían vuelto a la rama de ese árbol. La noche ya se cernía sobre ellos y la luz de la habitación se encendió de golpe...

Sakura se había levantado a encender la luz, ya que no veía nada, hoy no había luna. Se tumbó en el suelo, decidiendo si coger la carta o no.

Después de unos instantes interminables, alargo su brazo por el suelo hasta tocar el sobre y lo agarró.

Acercó el sobre a su cara, y deslizo el dedo índice por debajo la solapa, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, para que esta se despegara.

Cuando consiguió abrir el sobre, sacó el papel que se hallaba en su interior, lo desdobló, y reconoció la letra torpe y atropellada de Naruto.

Fijo bien su vista, ya estaba cansada y leyó la primera frase antes de que el odio le obligara a guardarla otra vez.

- Naruto te dije que la abriría – aseguró Sasuke a la expectativa de la reacción de Sakura ante la carta.

- Si la abrió...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dejadme reviews con las impresiones que habéis recibido con este capitulo, quiero saber si os gusta o no, y si me dejáis reviews también me haréis feliz, que hacen ¡ilusión!!!!!!!

Q.


End file.
